letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
PossesedEvilDoll
' Hannah 'Poe' '''is a Lets Player, who is known for her love of anime and video games, she is also fan of The Legend of Zelda. 'Bio' Hannah Joined Youtube on 28 March 2010 and didn't upload a video until 6 months later she uploaded a Zelda video on the 23 September and then uploaded another one shortly after and soon after she started to upload random videos of different video games f different games, she currently started to do a Let's Play of Okami in her description she normal changes your desription knowing hannah wouldn't keep it the same till the next day but her upcoming let's plays, she will be doing Shadow of Colossus hannah likes to go by the name poe, which is a short version of the word Possesed from her username, she chose this name because she wanted something creepy and anime related and possesedevildoll was one thing she thought of in her visit channels list her current favourites (in order left to right) FatalKenshen, a male let's player in great britain who was one of her best friends, who she would currently talk with alot on skype or youtube, 13mikkymouse a lets player that is also a close friend of possesedevildoll and FatalKenshen, megamaxie a british lets player who is british and lives in Britain just like FatalKenshen,pyschadelicsnake a british lets player known for his maniac like laughter and his reactions to video games, DrHenryOswalds is a american lets player, who plays games like old to new games like portal 2 to sonic unleashed to many others, bannanapielord a american lets player known for his lets plays, he is also known or his voice that sounds techno at certain points which makes it funny to his reaction, TGPGamingHD is a american lets player who was currently known as ZombiesOfWar until a copyright strike suspended his account his current friends, he normal talks to online is MegaExgamer now known as dcgaminghd83 and FatalKenshen, and last but not least is 1985Griever a british lets player who is known for his funny british accent and has up to 20 playlist of complete video game. Hannah is also known for her random titles and profile pictures and backgrounds to videos. she is a caring person and her favourite animal is a panda which she will normaly say she likes alot when you mention it to her, 'Trivia ''' *Hannah has a calm voice and tends to do voice acting for the characters subtitles *Her hair colour is a darkish ginger and she has it covering her right eye *her favourite music is Deadmau5 *Unlike other lets players, hannah does not have links to webites in her description *Hannah let's Kenshen call her sister since his brothers and siters died at child birth leaving him the only sibling to have survived after birth *She is currently ina relationship *She is a fan of the legend of zelda since she got it when she got a console to play it on. Category:British Let's Players